


Genesis 28:10-22

by miarr



Category: Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miarr/pseuds/miarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Jacob went out from Beersheba, and went toward Haran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis 28:10-22

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from and inspired by Genesis 28, KJV, which you can read [here](http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?book_id=1&chapter=28&version=9&context=chapter).

> > > > **10** And Jacob went out from Beersheba, and went toward Haran.
>>>> 
>>>> **11** And he lighted upon a certain place, and tarried there all  
> night, because the sun was set; and he took of the stones of  
> that place, and put them for his pillows, and lay down in that  
> place to sleep;
>>>> 
>>>> **12** And he dreamed, and behold a ladder set up on the earth,  
> and the top of it reached to heaven: and behold the angels of  
> God ascending and descending on it;
>>>> 
>>>> **13** And, behold, an angel of the LORD stood atop the ladder,  
> and lo, he was indignant with righteous fury; and behold, an  
> angel of the LORD stood at the bottom of the ladder, and lo,  
> he looked a right mess.
>>>> 
>>>> **14** And the angel above spake unto the angel below, saying,  
> Honestly; what were you thinking, barging in here like nobody's  
> business;
>>>> 
>>>> **15** And the angel below replied, saying, Look; I missed you, okay,  
> is that such a crime?
>>>> 
>>>> **16** And the angel above looked put-upon, yea, and verily did he  
> frown; he said, Crowley, this is the realm of the LORD, you can't  
> just nip in for a spell;
>>>> 
>>>> **17** And, behold, there was a mighty smell of brimstone and  
> sulphur, and the angel below looked verily disgruntled; he spake  
> to the angel above, saying, This is because I'm a demon, isn't  
> it; you have no problem hanging around with me on Earth but in  
> front of the big boss, oh no, I'm just not good enough, is that it?
>>>> 
>>>> **18** And the angel above flapped his wings in agitation, and lo,  
> there was a mighty gust, and he spake hurriedly, with the speed  
> of the LORD, saying, Oh; come on, Crowley, it's not like that; and,  
> Verily, you know that I value your company; and, It's only a  
> mandatory employee debriefing, I'll be back down before you  
> know it;
>>>> 
>>>> **19** And the angel below subsided, and lo, there was no more  
> brimstone and sulphur, and all was well in the eyes of the  
> LORD, and behold, he said, Well; all right, sorry about  
> following you into the realm of the LORD like that;
>>>> 
>>>> **20** And the angel above looked contrite, yea, and he said, Don't  
> worry about it, dear; and the angel below smiled and said,  
> Goodbye for now, angel;
>>>> 
>>>> **21** And behold, the two angels vanished in the darkness, and  
> verily did the ladder, yea;
>>>> 
>>>> **22** And Jacob rubbed his eyes, rolled over on his rock, and verily,  
> went back to sleep.  
> 


End file.
